1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for opening file on virtual desktop for a cloud-based system, the system and a computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for utilizing files and applications on virtual desktop for a cloud-based system to cross other cloud-based systems, the cloud-based system and a computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past few years, users interfaces of computers changes a lot. User interfaces in the early years provide a command line interface to executing application programs according to character commands input by users. In subsequence, Graphical User Interface (GUI) is developed and provides a user-friendly interface through graphical icons.
Recently, virtual desktop computing is very popular. Users can store their data and application in remote computers, and the stored data and application can be accessed from any computer through a virtual desktop. As a result, users own virtual computers carried with them.
By the same time, cloud computing which means compute by utilizing network resources has become very popular. Utilizing cloud computing, resources can be provided dynamically and can be expanded easily. Several virtual services, such as cloud file-storage service and cloud application service have been provided. However, it is not easy to integrate cloud-based resources for providing virtual desktops and other external cloud-based resources, which may provide poor user experience.